Shiraki's Revenge
by Past Forgotten
Summary: Rika Shiraki is determined to find out why she is missing two months worth of memories of her life. When the help of the Bible Black spell book, she uncovers her memories and plans her revenge over those who tortured her. Disclaimer: I do not own Bible Black or any of the characters written in this story. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT ON HOW TO IMPROVE MY STORY
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

After the event of the Walpurgis Night, Rika Shiraki returned to being the student president. Her daily routine consisted of discussing the school's budget for club activities, planning for sports festivals, and handling any student issues that might come up. She would flawlessly perform her student councils duties by day and spend time with her family by night.

However, something has been torturing her non-stop ever since the Walpurgis Night.

Why?

Why is she missing two months of her life?

The time she checked the calendar, it was still September, with barely two weeks into the school year. Next thing she knows, its late November, and she doesn't remember anything in-between these two dates.

She went to the school's infirmary to discuss the possibility of a head trauma. Hiroko Takashiro, art professor and temporary school nurse, failed to find anything wrong.

"As far as I can tell, you're perfectly healthy" Takashiro says to Shiraki.

"My test shows that there's nothing wrong with her brain and there's no sign of physical injuries"

"But that can't right" Shiraki exclaimed.

"How could I possibly have just lost two months of memories in a single night? There has to be an explanation" Shiraki just couldn't accept this lack of evidence.

Takashiro felt a small wave of guilt. Takashiro was the explanation. She had wiped Shiraki's memories clean, so that she wouldn't remember her supposed love for Minase, her time was a rape victim, and her attempted murder of Minase. However, Takashiro still felt it was for the best.

"Shiraki, you should just give up. There's no way to recover a person's memory if you can't even identify the cause for it". Takashiro tried her best to get Shiraki to dismiss any notion of trying to get her memories back.

"But..." Shiraki started, but was harshly cut off.

"Shiraki!" Takashiro shouted back.

"You might end up getting herself hurt if you obsess over this.

Do you really want find out what caused your memory loss?

What do you think will happen to you if you find out?

Do you want to lose even more of your memories?"

Takashiro had no choice. If Shiraki ever found out, she would be force to wipe out even more of her memories.

Shiraki signed. She wasn't getting any help from the nurse, but she also couldn't deny her reasoning.

"Alright, if that's what you think is best" Shiraki said, but secretly she thought differently

"Alright then" Takashiro was happy to see that she convinced Shiraki to stop her search, least that's what she thought.

"Well, I understand you have a student council meeting to attend to" Takashiro reminded Shiraki

"Yes, I better get going" Shiraki said, hoping she might have better luck finding something in the council's room.


	2. Chapter 2-Discovery of the Bible Black

Chapter 2 - Discovery of the Bible Black

After the student council meeting was over, Shiraki thought it was best to think back to what she remembered.

"What's the last thing I remember before my memories loss started" Shiraki thought to herself.

Shiraki decided to take a small walk to the basement to help her retrace her memories.

"I can remember was talking to Minase here, but nothing strange happened"_

Shiraki remembered that Minase was simply wanted to look at the school's basement, but didn't have the key with him.

"Speaking of which" Shiraki thought to herself "The basement key was missing from the student council room this afternoon"

Shiraki was in front of the basement when she realized that she didn't have the key with her either.

Shiraki just signed to herself.

"Oh well. It's not like I was going to find anything useful in the basement. Who would want to go there anyway"

Shiraki was about to turn around when she noticed the basement door was opening. Shiraki didn't know why, but she quickly moved to the side and hid herself behind where the front of the door opened.

Shiraki held her breath to avoid making any noise.

"Strange" Shiraki heard.

A girl's voice. Whoever it was, she sounded strangely familiar to Shiraki.

"I thought for sure I heard someone talking" the voice said.

"Close the door quickly, before someone else hears you talking" another voice said, also a girl's.

The basement door was closed before Shiraki decided to slowly let go of her breath.

"Ok, maybe I will find something useful here" Shiraki thought to herself.

Slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, Shiraki walked away from the basement. Shiraki walked to the end of the corridor and waited inside the nearest classroom that was empty.

Half an hour later, Shiraki heard two pairs of footstep outside the door and coming from the direction of the basement.

No matter what, Shiraki didn't want to risk exposing herself and revealing that she might have been eavesdropping on them earlier.

As soon as Shiraki felt that the two had made a turn at the end of the corridor, Shiraki opened the door and quickly followed in their direction.

She hid herself at the corner of the intersecting corridor, but managed to catch a glimpse at the source of the two mysterious voices while they turned and talked to each other

The one on the right was a brunette with blue eyes and a single ponytail tied with a hair clip.

The one on the left was a blonde with purple eyes, a large ponytail, and two long hair locks of both sides of her face.

Both were wearing the school's uniform.

Shiraki notices that the brunette was holding onto the basement key, most likely stolen from the student council or a duplicate made after the original was stolen.

Either way, Shiraki felt that this was worth looking into, whether or not this would help in recovering her lost memories.

Feeling that getting any closer would be too risky, Shiraki simply waited until the two had disappeared. She decided to walk in a different direction to avoid running into those two

After school ended, Shiraki decide to that she had to find a way to get inside that basement. To do that, she would first need to get that key.

"Should I simply steal it, but..."

Shiraki realized that she didn't know either one of the two's name. A general description wasn't exactly going to help narrow down her search.

"I could ask the faculty if there's a backup key, but for what possibly reason would the student president need to go to the school's basement?"

Shiraki was walking to the school's entrance in deep thought. As she was thinking, looking down at the floor instead of where she was going, she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" Shiraki quickly apologized and saw that it was the school's janitor, Takumi.

"That's alright, just don't let it happen again." Takumi replied.

Shiraki kept pondering and pondering about how she would get inside the basement, but as luck would have it, the answer came right up to her.

"Say, Takumi, you wouldn't happen to have a key to the school's basement" Shiraki sweetly asked.

"Huh, I have it but...why do you ask" Takumi responded.

He had it, but never used it. No one ever needed to go down to the basement. As far as he was concerned, the basement was just an abandoned section of the school.

"Oh, the student council's basement was missing. I was hoping to make a duplicate, just to replace the one we lost." Shiraki replied, truthfully enough.

"No one ever even goes down there, I'm surprised you would actually notice the key missing, let alone even care" Takumi said bewildered.

"Believe me, I care very much, about not losing school property, that is."_Shiraki said, not wanting to concern the janitor with her true motives

"The student president can't be neglectful of her duties right?" Shiraki continued.

"Rigggght" Takumi slowly replied.

He still couldn't see "why" anyone would care, but it couldn't possibly hurt to lend her a key that she'll never use, Takumi thought.

"Alright, just make sure you give me back the original"

Takumi reached into his pocket and took out a huge key ring with at least two dozen different keys attached to it. He removed the one for the basement and handed to Shiraki.

"Thank you, I'll be sure not to lose it" Shiraki replies.

"Like you'll ever actually use it" Takumi thought before he turned away and disappear.

Less than 10 minutes later, Shiraki had used the key and looked inside the basement.

Shiraki quickly discovered why no one ever comes down to the basement. There was practically nothing here.

The basement had a single overhead light bulb turned on by a string for lighting. The walls were made of stone bricks and the floor was made of solid cement. There was a vast amount of empty space inside the basement, but aside from a two chairs for sitting, there was nothing else here.

"Those girls couldn't possibly come down all the way here just to have a secret chat" Shiraki reasoned.

"There has to be...something."

Shiraki looked around the room more closely for anything, anything out of the original. She looked and looked, but found nothing strange.

She then lightly touched each of the bricks the walls with her hands to feel anything different, maybe a fake brick or something. Somewhere near the bottom center of the wall across from the door, she felt something loose.

Unlike the other bricks, which were heavy and firmly held together, this one was lighter and could be slided out. Removing the brick, Shiraki found a small opening inside the wall.

Reaching in with her hand, she felt a small, rectangular object inside.

Pulling it out, she found a black-covered book with a cross hanging inside of it.

As Shiraki would soon discover, this book would be both the key to uncovering her lost memories and getting her revenge on whoever caused her to lose it in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3-Unlocking her memories

Chapter 3 – Unlocking her Memories

"What is this book? Looks fairly old" Shiraki said to herself.

Fairly old wasn't even close.

The book itself was a large, black-leather tome with the a picture of the Star of David and a sword crossing through the Star's center on its front cover. Surrounding the book was a metal chain, also with the Star of David, used to seal the book shut.

After removing the chain and flipping through a few pages, Shiraki quickly realized that it was written in several ancient languages, mostly Latin and French, but also Hebrew, Greek and Gaelic. There were mysteries digrams, geometric shapes, symbols, drawing of animals and human, but none of which Shiraki could make sense. Based on the hand-written text and use of old, yellow parchment paper, Shiraki deduced that the book had to have been written some time around the 12th century.

"Hope those girls won't mind if I _borrow_ it for a few days."

Shiraki was not in the habit of stealing. However, something just didn't seem right. Why go through all the trouble of hiding a book no one could read? Even more disturbing, why would someone be so secretive as to make sure no one find out you had it?

Shiraki quickly tucked the book into her school bag and put the loose brick back into place. Locking the basement door after she got out, Shiraki made sure no one else saw her coming out of the basement.

It was already getting dark, as Shiraki spent 2 hours inside that basement. She dials a number and soon a limousine was at the entrance of the school.

The driver asked why Shiraki was so late, as she was usually very punctual and on schedule.

"Oh, school council meeting took longer than usual, that's all" Shiraki replied

"Being the daughter of a wealthy CEO had its benefits" Shiraki smiled.

Her father was in charge of a major electronics company. As a result, Shiraki had a very privileged upbringing. She lived in a manison with servants that waited on her hand and foot. She could always buy whatever she wanted, but always wanted to prove to her father and herself, that she could make it on her own someday.

When Shiraki arrives home, she quickly goes to her room and immediately scans every page of the book. Using the latest language software on her computer and Internet, Shiraki was able to decipher most of the written text.

The book was itself was called the Bible Black. Based on what she could translate, the rest of the book contained spells, rituals, charms, and summoning for all sorts of different effects.

However there were two spells that interested her the most.

First, using an incantation and hand signs, the book supposely had a spell that could remove a person's memories. Rather, it blocked the person from accessing that memory, a form of amnesia.

Secondly, there was a reversal spell, designed to negate the effects on certain other spells. Depending the spell being negated, the reversal spell could either be a simple incantation or it would require a ritual to counteract the effects of another ritual

If she believed everything that was written inside this book to be true, then it's possibly that those two girls were responsible to Shiraki's memory loss.

"Guess there's only one way to find out"

Carefully following the instructions, Shiraki learned that she would only need to use a simple, verbal incantation to remove any memory loss spell. If there was a spell placed on her, this reversal spell will remove it.

Shiraki closed her eyes and began the incantation:

"Hainrou ira sabesu erimindaresi."

A sudden, white glow started to envelop around Shiraki as she began chanting the spell.

"Deriea adore"_

After she continued, the white glow turned into a light, purplish flame, engulfing her entire body

"Yehoba iteyora mahou dousi"

As Shiraki spoke the final verse, the flames burst all around her before slowly dying out.

Shiraki opened her eyes and looked into the mirror.

Suddenly, a flood of memories began to overwhelm her mind, almost as if dam inside her mind all came crashing down. The new memories caused Shiraki some pain before settling down

"I...I remember..." Shiraki said, after enduring the painful side-effect of the spell.

She remembered everything.

She remembered Minase.

How she grew to love and obsess over Minase without warning. How she tried to commit suicide over the idea of Minase not loving her. How she tried to kill him after he slept with Takashiro.

She remembered Takashiro

How Takashiro stopped Shiraki from killing Minase. How she wiped Shiraki's memories clean after the night of the ritual.

More importantly, she remembered the brunette and the blonde walking out of the basement.

The blonde was Kaori Saeki. She was known as a fortune teller around the early weeks of school. Shiraki had accidentally walked in on one of their club meeting, where the former nurse, Reika Kitami, had finished raping Saeki and turning her into a one of her follower.

The brunette was Minase's childhood friend, Kurumi Imari.

Although Shiraki was not present during the ritual, she was informed of their plans that night. The rituals was designed to switch the bodies of_Reika Kitami and Kurumi Imari, so that the devil would take of the soul of Imari instead of Kitami.

"Now then..." Shiraki started, as she settled down on her body.

"Who should I start with"

Although she was pleased in having recovered her memories, she now had few scores to settle with.

Takashiro for erasing her memories and lying to her. Minase who manipluated and cheated on her. Saeki who helped Kitami rape her. Kitami was officially dead, but if the ritual succeeded, she was in Imari's body and need to be dealt with.

"Guess its best to go with, first come, first serve"

Since Minase was the first to take advantage of her, Shiraki decided to start with him. After all, if it wasn't for him, Shiraki would never have gotten herself involved in all this mess.

Shiraki looked at her computer screen with all the translated text. She quickly found a spell about using paper charm that would cause anyone to become sexually obsessed over another. This was probably the charm that Minase used on her, as she did find a human-shaped paper doll in one of her textbooks that day she, out of the blue, decided to confess to Minase

"Still, an eye for an eye is boring."

Shiraki could make Minase go through the same agony of becoming a lovesick puppy. Shiraki really didn't want have anything to do with sex for a while, least she be reminded of all those times she got raped by other students.

"No, there's a better way to get my revenge"

Shiraki could still use the same paper charm spell to enslave Minase, but only for his servitude and not for the sex. Shiraki knew that she needed help and information if she wanted to get her revenge.

Did the ritual succeed?

Was Kitami now in Imari's body?

How did Minase survive after she stabbed him?

All questions that she would be sure to ask once Minase became her slave.

If the ritual did succeed, then the threat of Kitami and her gang raping her again was a very probable scenario. It had only been a week since the ritual, but Shiraki knew that it would only be a matter of time before Kitami regained full control of the school and she would be at her mercy.

"I'll be damned if I ever let that happen again"

Shiraki knew that her only chance was to strike first, before anyone realized she regained her memories. She needed all the help she could get and Minase was just the person for the job. Besides...

"Minase. You got me into this. Now, it's only fitting you help get me out of this."


	4. Chapter 4-Regaining Control

Chapter 4 - Regaining Control

Unknown to Shiraki, Kitami was already making plans of her own.

During the night of the ritual, Minase's interference caused Kitami's spell to break mid-way. As a result, only a portion of Kitami's soul was able to transfer into Imari's body. However, slowly but surely, Kitami was gaining more and more control over Imari's body. As of right now, Kitami could only subtly influence Imari's thoughts and action. If Imari wanted to only kiss Minase, Kitami would heighten Imari's sexual arouse so that she would have sex with Minase instead. If Imari wanted to "visit the art room to see Takashiro", Kitami could slightly alter the thought into "visit the basement to see Saeki".

Kitami's main goal was to have as much sex as possible while avoiding detecting. Each time Imari had sex, Kitami would secretly chant a ritual to give Kitami more control over Imari and Saeki has been a great help in that matter. Wanting to have her mistress back, Saeki gladly offers to have sex with Kitami whenever possible. Whenever Saeki and Imari met inside the basement, Kitami would temporarily possess Imari to have sex with Saeki. Afterward, when Kitami could no longer maintain possession of Imari, Saeki would cover up Kitami's action and say that she and Imari were just talking about helping Saeki find a boyfriend for herself.

Now, after a week of having sex with both Saeki and Minase, Kitami would soon to be strong enough to completely take control of Imari. She was already influencing Imari to be more "open-minded" about sex. She even had some special plans for Minase tonight when they got home. But first…

"Hurry up, Minase", Imari shouted back as they were walking home.

"Alright, alright. Why do you go home so badly" Minase asked.

"Well, we don't have to go home. If you want, you can just rape me here and we can have sex right now" Imari teased.

"Quit with the jokes, I might just get arrest for that!" Minase hastily replied.

"Who says I was joking"

Without warning, Imari turned around and slowly lifted up for skirt, making sure her panties was in Minase's line of sight. Laughing at Minase's shocked expression, Imari let go of her skirt and started to take off her panties so that they could have sex.

Minase quickly rushed to Imari and stop her hands before she could finish the deed.

"On second thought, you're right. Let's hurry home before anyone see us" said Minase.

Minase was beginning to seriously worry about being charged for sexual assault. Lately, there had been many reports about high-schoolers raping other girls in public. This was likely a result of Kitami during her reign of terror. Her male thugs had plenty of sex from Kitami's followers in exchange for their loyalty. Now with Kitami's death, her thugs let loose and needed to find another way to have satisfy their sexual urges.

"That's fine with me. But you know Minase…" Imari said as she lower her head in his direction.

"What…" Minase wondered what Imari was about to say

"Your hands are still touching mine" Imari smiled as she saw that Minase's hands were still holding onto hers.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU RAPIST" a police shouted out.

Imari and Minase both turned their heads to see a police officer suddenly running in their direction.

"HOLY CRAP" were the only Minase could utter before he realized the situation.

SInce he was still holding onto Imari's hands while she was pulling down her panties, it looked as though Minase was forcibly trying to take a girl's clothes off. Lately, the police have been arresting a lot of male students to raping females out on the street, so it was only naturally that they would assume Minase to be just another one of those rapist. The thought that a girl would have willingly pulled down her panties for a boy in the middle of the street would never have occurred to them.

Minase quickly let go of Imari's hand and started to dash for his house like there was no tomorrow.

Imari could only laugh at the situation as she pulled up her panties and started to run after him.

—

Miraculously, Minase and Imari managed to lose the officer that was chasing them without getting caught.

Imari was still laughing at Minase when they both got inside Minase's house.

"OH MY GOD, you should have seen the look on your face. Priceless! Ha-Ha-Ha-HA-ha" Imari couldn't help but remember the expression Minase had after he realize his fears about being seen came to life.

"Come on, I almost got arrest back there." Minase shot back.

"Oh, stop worrying about that. Look, I'll make it up to you. I was planning to cook you a very special dinner that I had in mind just for you." Imari replied.

"What's so special about this dinner?" Minase asked

"Just believe me when I say you'll feel like you're in heaven when you taste this." Imari said as she had a big smile across her face.

"Alright, if you say so" Minase simply agreed and nodded his head. He had no reason to doubt Imari. She was his girlfriend after all.

Without bothering to change out of her school uniform, Imari walked to the kitchen and put on an apron. She took the ingredient out of the refrigerator and started preparing a hamburger steak with cabbage, french fries and a salad.

Minase looked at Imari while she was cutting the vegetables and heating the steak. He didn't notice anything different about the meals. It looked like a regular meal as far as he could tell. He decide to just sit on the sofa and watch television as he waited for Imari to finish cooking.

While Minase wasn't looking, Imari secretly took out the special ingredient that she got from Saeki out of her school bag. It looked like a small, oridinary salt shaker, only instead of salt, it had crushed, powdery green substance. Saeki had given this to her as thanks for keeping her secret about looking for a new boyfriend. Saeki said it was a rare European spice that was highly addictive, thus it quickly became hard to obtain, as its supply could never match the demand for it. Saeki was confident when she told Imari that Minase would love her cooking more than ever before if she sprayed it on her meals.

Kitami smiled and decided that now was the best time to take control of Imari, to ensure that she could make the most out of this opportunity. She knew the real contents of that salt shaker, as she specifically told Saeki beforehand to have it ready and to give it to Imari during their meeting in the basement earlier this afternoon. The so-called spice was actually the aphrodisiac pills that Kitami used to drug her victims and made them unbelievably sexually aroused. Kitami asked Saeki to grind them before giving it to Imari in order to fool her into thinking it was merely a green spice.

With all the mental force that she could muster, Kitami's soul began to began to bear down on Imari consciousness. Suddenly, Imari felt like she was getting sleepier by the minute. Imari's eyes started to heavier and heavier before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Minase looked back and noticed that Imari that stopped moving. She was still standing, but her eyes were closed and her face of looking downwards.

"Imari, is everything all right" Minase asked

When Imari's eyes opened again, it was no longer Imari that was in control, but Kitami.

"Oh, everything's fine. I just…spaced out for a moment, that's all." Kitami smiled and giggled back back at Minase in Imari's body.

"Ok…" Minase said, before turning back to watch the television

Truthfully, Minase found it a little odd. Imari never spaced out before when she cooked for him. She certainly didn't look tired after running from the police. Minase decided to pass it off as a one time thing for Imari.

Kitami looked back at her salt shaker. She wanted to make sure Minase had an overdose of the aphrodisiac pills. A normal dosage would only sexual arouse a person for an hour after consumption. The arousal effect would wear off after the hour was up. Repeated consumption at a normal dosage would eventually lead to and sustain a sexual addiction.

A very high overdose, however, would intoxicate Minase into sexual frenzy for several hours after the drug was taken. Furthermore, the effects would linger inside the body's system, which would leave the person craving for sex even after the frenzy was over. Instead of having to constantly spray the drug into his meals to maintain the addiction, the drugs remaining inside his body, combined with the sex during and after the frenzy, would cause the neurons in his brain to alter, chemically inducing a permanent addiction for sex onto the victim.

"Well, he might have developed an small immunity after the last time I gave him the drugs. Best I spray it all"

Kitami starting heavily shaking the powdered aphrodisiac pill onto the food. She kept shaking and shaking it until she was certain to sprayed the entire container onto the meal.

"Minase, dinner's all ready" Kitami shouted to Minase over the television.

MInase turned off the television and headed for the dinner table.

When he got there, he noticed that Imari had already started eating. When he looked down at his dish, he noticed that there was a lot of green powder on it. Aside from that, it looked like the same hamburger steak and salad that Imari always cooked for him.

"This special dinner doesn't look all that special" Minase said to Imari.

"Believe me, you'll change your mind after you eat it" Kitami devilishly replied, with a huge grin on her face.

Guess the only way to find out is to try it, Minase thought to himself. He pulled the chair back and sat down. Minase took a knife and cut the steak up first, which was covered in green powder. He picked up a piece with his fork and starting chewing on it.

"This green stuff couldn't possibly be that great" said Minase, before the powder entered into his stomach and started to take effect.

Suddenly, for some reason he couldn't explain, he started scarfing down his food like a hungry wolf. It wasn't long before all the food on his plate was gone. Then, Minase felt something else that was new to him. A hunger for sex like never before.

Minase turn his head up and looked at Imari again. He had an urge to just get up from his chair, rip her clothes off, and have sex with her right then and there on the dinner table. Strange, Minase thought. Sure he's had sexual fantasy about Imari before. He knew he was attracted to her and that he loved her. Right now though, it was purely a overwhelming wave of lust that was taking hold over Minase.

Kitami's smile only grew wider as she saw the aphrodisiac pills start to take effect. She knew he was dying to have sex with her right now. One word and they would be having sex until the sun came up or one of them passed out. Still, no harm in having a little fun before the main event.

"You know, Minase, my uniform felt a little too tight today" Kitami casually remarked, as she unclipped the straps and took off the black top of her uniform.

"Is thaaat riggght…" Minase tried his best to listen, but his mind was too busy fantasizing and his body was getting too horny to even care.

"Maybe it's just because of all the running today" said Kitami, removing her tie and unfastening the two button of her white shirt

"Yeeeah, probaaaably" Minase stuttered, looking at Imari. He didn't care why she was doing. He just wanted her to take off more of her clothes

"Hmmm. Maybe I just get butt naked and take a shower?" Kitami said jokingly, unbottoned three more buttons, making sure her breasts were fully exposed.

"Goood…ideeea…" Minase could barely reply back. He was trying to hold back his urge for as long as possible. The immunity he developed from his prior exposure to the drug was practically all gone. He didn't notice it himself, but his mouth was drooling and his dick was hard. Right now, just staring at Imari's naked breast made him wish he really was a rapist. Still the fear involving that police officer from before held him back from taking the initiative, although just barely.

Kitami's smile couldn't get any wider. One final push, Kitami thought.

"Say Minase…it's already pretty hot in here" Kitami said seductively, using her arms to push her breast close together, pressing against the bra and showing even more of her breast than before.

"Suuure it" Minase hastily replied, just waiting to hear that offer to have sex again. He was already starting to shake the table.

"Let's make it even hotter" Kitami finished, unable to hold back her evil grin any longer.

"HEEELLLL YEEESSS!" Minase shouted before he got up, lifted Imari, pressed her against the wall and started to have sex with her.

—

LEMON SCENE UNAVAILABLE, DUE TO FF RESTRICTIONS

—

Even after having 4 hours of heated sex against the walls, chairs, dinner table, the floor, (twice for each of the locations), Minase was still in a sexual frenzy. The effects of the aphrodisiac pills were coursing through his veins.

Minase's pants, belts, underwear and Imari's skirt, panties, sockings were all on the floor. Minase's shirt, tie, and belt were left on the table and Shiraki's bra, top, tie and shirt was hanging onto some on the chairs.

Perfect, Kitami thought. Just a few more hours of sex and Minase's sexual addiction will be irreversible. Not to mention that I'll have complete, permanent control over Imari's body. Still, just because I'm close doesn't mean I'm there yet. Therefore…

"Heh…heh…Minase…heh" Kitami said, still panting after all that sex

"Heh…What…heh" Minase asked, who was also tired. The drugs made him hornier, but he still had the stamina of a human.

"Let's go upstairs…To your bed.." Kitami said, before grabbing a hold of both their belts and ties. Once they got upstairs, she had something a little different in mind.

Minase, tired as he was, obeyed without question. As long as there was a chance for sex, he'll do just about anything. He lifted Imari with both his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

Once he let her down, Kitami pushed Minase down onto his bed.

"Ready for Round Two, Minase?" Kitami asked as she wickedly smiled.

Minase could only nod his head dumbly.

"Great" said Kitami, before tying Minase's ties around his eyes so that he would be blind. She tied his hands with his belt and used her own ties to bind Minase's feets.

"The theme of this round is S&M. Take a guess who plays who" Kitami said before she whipped Minase with her own belt.

—

LEMON SCENE UNAVAILABLE, DUE TO FF RESTRICTIONS

—


	5. Chapter 5-Student Council's Office

Chapter 5 - Student Council's Office

Shiraki slowly opened up her eyes and look at the window to see that it was morning. She rose from her bed and walked to her desk to see that a paper charm and the Bible Black next to it. Feeling that it would be too dangerous to bring that book to school, she decides to leave the Bible Black at home. Shiraki only grabs the paper charm and put it into her school bag as she prepared to go to school. She takes off her nightgown, changes into her school uniform, and heads downstair to have an early breakfast.

Expecting to be eating alone as always, Shiraki was surprised to see another person already seated and having a meal. Her surprised turned into joy as the man turned and looked in her direction, giving Shiraki a clear view of his face. It was the face of her beloved father, Hayate Shiraki.

"Rika, so good to see you again" Hayate said joyously, as he got up from his seat.

Mere moments after he said that, Shiraki rushed down from the stairs and dived into her father's chest. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could and pressed her whole body against his.

"Father, I've missed you so much" Shiraki cried. Her mother had been the breadwinner of the family and her father was stay-at-home dad. Though she rarely got to see her mother, Shiraki never felt alone. Her father was always there to play her and keep her company. After their mother died, however, her father had no choice but to take over his wife's business. After the company expanded, Shiraki would be lucky if she got to see her father only once for the whole year.

"There, there, Rika, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon" Hayate replied.

"Really!" Shiraki wasn't sure if she heard her father right. Usually her father was so busy that he could only drop by the mansion for a day or two before he had to leave town again for work. Even when he did pay a visit, it was to check up on the main headquarters of the company, so Shiraki could only talk to him when he stopped by for a meal.

"Yes, but how about I explain it to you after you have some breakfast" Hayate suggested.

After Shiraki let go of her hug, she sat down and quickly had some pancakes for breakfast. As it turned out, the company was restructuring itself from the PC into mobile application. The company would now focus on developing smaller, multi-tasked electronics. This meant having to change the entire assembly lines of the company, starting with the main branch. As CEO and owner of the company, he was to personally oversee the success of this operation.

"Not only do we need to upgrade and install new equipments, but we need to retrain all the employees working in the warehouse, so that they know how to use them. Rest assured, Rika, I'll be in town for at least a whole month" Hayate explained

Shiraki couldn't help but savor the news. She and her father used to be inseparable. He was always a kind and loving father to her. Shiraki could still remember the time her father taught her how to ride bike, how he attended all of her birthday parties and came to her when she cried for help. Her childhood days were filled with her father always trying to make Shiraki laugh and making sure that his daughter was happy.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Father" Shiraki shrieked.

After they both finished their meal, they walked out to the the front of the mansion where a limousine was waiting for them. The driver held the door open for them as Shiraki and Hayate walked in

"So Rika, have you been a good girl at school?" Hayate asks.

"Don't worry Father, I've been staying out of trouble" Shiraki answered as truthfully as she could.

"That's good to hear. So had you decided which university you'll be attending after you graduate this year" Hayate asks.

"Yes, I wrote down Myouzen University as my primary choice. Its the same university you went to, isn't it. Father?" Shiraki responses.

"Rika, you know that you don't have to follow in my footsteps. With your grades, you could easily attend Toudai University" Hayate says.

"I know I don't have to, Father, but I want to. Don't worry about me Father. After I graduate, I'll come work for you. Then you and I can spend a lot time together" Shiraki replies.

Hayate couldn't help but worry. Although he liked the time of spending time with his daughter, he didn't want it to be work related. He wanted to be there for her as a father, not as a superior. Secretly, he had been having thoughts about selling the company and retiring, but he still wanted to secure Shiraki's future.

Hayate could only hope that in time, he would be able to persuade his daughter into picking another path in life. He really wished for Shiraki to find a husband to support her and give her a happy life. At least then, she could have the hope of enjoying her life with someone instead of becoming a working slave for 24/7. Otherwise, he would have to keep running the company until he could pass it over to Shiraki.

XXX

Ten minutes later, the limousine arrived at the front of the school entrance. Shiraki stepped out of the car and made sure that she was carrying her school bag with her. Before she walked into the school, her father promised that he would be back at the mansion in time for dinner. Shiraki smiled back towards her father after hearing his promise. She waved her father goodbye as the limousine started driving towards the direction of the main company headquarters.

As Shiraki was walking towards her first class, she looking around for any signs of Minase. It wasn't long before she spotted Minase with Imari tightly hugging his right arm. She walked up to them and decided to start her plan.

"Good morning Minase" Shiraki greeted softly.

"Morning, Shiraki" Minase replied, as he turned around

"I see you have a friend with you" Shiraki simply stated, pretending not to remember her.

"I'm his girlfriend, Kurumi Imari. Pleased to meet you" Imari happily said.

"I see. Minase, be sure to turn in your career choice questionnaire to the student council's office". Shiraki said.

"Huh. I thought for sure that I already turned it in"

"I'm only here because you didn't turn it in. Please drop by at the student council's office and personally give it to me at 3pm today." Shiraki said clearly

"Alright" Minase replied back.

Shiraki turned around after she was satisfied with his answer. She didn't care about Minase's career choice. All she wanted was an excuse to get Minase alone from Imari. She had to find out for sure, whether or not Kitami was really inside Imari and Minase was just kind of person she needed to find out.

After classes were over, Shiraki makes a small detour before heading to the student council's office. Remembering where Minase's first class was, Shiraki walked to his classroom and quickly located his desk. She grabbed one of his textbooks that he left inside his desk with his name on it. She safely tucks the textbook into her school bag before heading to the student council's office. She opened to the door and found Minase was already waiting inside with his questionnaire in hand.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to care of something else first" Shiraki excused herself.

"That's fine. So here's that questionnaire that you asked for" Minase handed it to Shiraki. "Well then I'll be leaving now"

"Wait Minase, before you go, is there anything you like to tell me?" Shiraki asked

"Like what?" Minase said.

"Like whether or not you and your girlfriend have been having sex inside the school? Student relationship may be permitted, but sexually activities, even between couples, is still prohibited" Shiraki says firmly.

"What! Of course not. Why would you ask. What Imari and I do is private" Minase hastily replies.

Shiraki notices that Minase's face was quickly turning red. If it was just his face, Shiraki would have guessed that he was merely blushing from the embarrassment. However, seeing something in his pants go up made Shiraki doubt the validity of his response.

"I see. Maybe I should be asking how much sex have you had already?" Shiraki changing her question.

"I'm leaving" Minase ignored the question all together, walking past Shiraki and towards the door.

"Before you go, I think I found your textbook in my office the other day. Don't you want it back?" Shiraki pulled the textbook from her bag and was waving it in the air.

Minase looked back and sure enough, it was his textbook with his hand-written name on it.

"Thanks" Minase said before he grabbed the textbook out of Shiraki's hand.

As he turned back and was walking towards the door again, he noticed that there was small piece of paper struck between the pages of his textbook. Wondering if it was a small note or a bookmark, Minase opened his textbook to see what it was.

Shiraki could be only smile as she saw her paper charm falls down to the floor.

"Now, Minase, are you sure there isn't anything you like to tell me" Shiraki chuckles as she asks.

Minase turns around with a different look in his eyes, ones filled with blinding love and devotion. He drops his textbook and rushes to hug Shiraki.

"Shiraki, I love you. Please, fuck me right now. I'll do anything you ask." Minase says suddenly.

"Anything you say?" Shiraki wishing to confirm

"Anything!" Minase says again, desperately hoping that she won't reject his advances

"Well then, Minase, please tell me all about this girlfriend of yours." Shiraki says

XXX

Thanks to Minase being under the influence of the paper charm, Shiraki learned about everything that happened during Kitami attempt to thwart the devil's contract. She learned how Takashiro healed Minase with white magic after she had stabbed him with a knife. After that, Minase went on and managed to successful stop Kitami from switching her soul with Imari.

However, two things that Minase revealed to Shiraki was disturbing.

The first was Imari's sexual hunger and open-minded towards sex. Back when Shiraki was being raped in the art room along with all the other students, Imari came in and pledged to Minase to stop them. Imari didn't seem like the kind of girl that would eagerly have sex all day every day, even if it only was with her boyfriend. Apparently, Imari has been asking Minase for sex every chance they get. With Today alone, they already had s

The second was Minase's unexplained sexual arousal ever since last night. When Shiraki asked, Minase explained that all of a sudden, raping Imari was the only thing on his mind. This was supposedly after he took a bite of his meal. Since then, Minase claims the raping Imari was the only thing he ever thinks about

Shiraki couldn't help but notice that the effects Minase described sounded awfully similar to the time Kitami drugged her with those pills. Minase really was drugged with those pills, that would confirm the Kitami's ritual had actually succeeded and was now in control of Imari's body.

"Shiraki…can't we have sex already…" Minase asked pleadingly. His penis had been hard the moment the charm took effect and the look on his eyes looked like a hungry hyena that couldn't wait any longer.

"Actually, it's best I release you before your girlfriend finds anything suspicious." Shiraki said.

Shiraki began to chant the incantation to release Minase from her paper charm. It would remove the effects of the charm without restoring his memories.

""Hainrou ira…" Shiraki started before something hit against her body.

Minase, tired of waiting, forcibly grabbed both of Shiraki's arms and pinned her down onto the floor. With the existing sexual addiction combined with Shiraki's charm, Minase was unable to control himself any longer. He would beg for Shiraki's forgiveness later, but right now, he needed to have sex.

After forcing her down, Minase crushed his mouth against Shiraki's lips. Letting go of one of her arms while still holding her other arm in place, Minase started to remove Shiraki's clothes with only one of his hands.

Shiraki tried to force Minase off her, but lacking the physical strength to do so, Shiraki could only resist futilely as Minase finished removing all of Shiraki's clothes until she was stripped bare naked.

Taking off his own pants, he revealed his full intentions to ram his penis up her hole. Shiraki was just about to scream when she heard someone knocking outside the door.

"Minase, what's taking so long" a girl voice called out.

It was Imari's

Shiraki looked around the room and noticed that her paper charm was still on the floor. Suddenly being raped by Minase was the least of her problems. No matter what, she was not let Imari catch even a glimpse on that charm.

Imari was about to try knocking on the door again before she heard a large "thump", like something had fallen hard onto the floor. Wanting to know what she had just heard, Imari decided to just open the door and see for herself.

"Minase, I'm coming in" Imari shouted.

As door handle slowly turned, Imari pushed the door open as walk inside.


End file.
